The present invention relates to apparatus for making copies of multi-colored originals, and more particularly to improvements in electrostatic color copying apparatus. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in color copying apparatus of the type wherein a sheet-like copy carrier is repeatedly moved through a single charging station and to a single exposure station and once into register with each of two or more discrete developing units.
It is known to make color reproductions of a multicolor original in an apparatus which projects several images of the original onto a copy carrier, always under the control of a different color signal, and thereupon develops each image with an appropriate developing agent for the particular color. Such apparatus exhibit several drawbacks, especially as concerns the accuracy of register or overlap of successive images of the same original. Even minor changes in position of the copy carrier during successive exposures can result in gross distortion of the color reproduction.